King Of Fighters
by Yui Heart Of Darkness
Summary: Fichas abertas Geese, Duke e Jivatma. Os vilões de KOF decidem dominar o mundo em q vivemos, com isso os personagens vão pedir ajuda a Athena,ela já não estava bem e decidiu ajudar colocando mais uma vez os dourados para lutar,leiam o prólogo. crossover


**Disclaimer: **_Saint-seiya não me pertence. Infelizmente _¬¬

**Namoradas: **_Pisces Luna_

Fic inspirada no jogo de luta **K**ing **O**f **F**ighters **M**aximun **I**mpact

Bem. Acho q já ouviram ou já jogaram esta nova versão do KOF

_**Prólogo:**_ Duke, Nightmare Geese e Jivatma os 3 mais poderosos vilões se juntam para derrotar o bem e dominar a Terra, certos do perigo os restantes dos personagens vão pedir ajuda justo para Athena e seus cavaleiros de ouro, já ela não estava em seus melhores dias e aceita sem perceber a profundidade do perigo. Sem perceberem Geese recruta poderosas jovens para seu exército. As Dolls...

-x-x-

**Personagens extras (Pode citar o de sua preferência caso não esteja abaixo n.n):**

**Terry Bougard:**

**Kyo Kusanage:**

**K' Dash:**

**Rock Howard: **Desculpa, mas este loiro é meu **(-Yui Hyuuga The Doll Number 7-)**

**Acho q não preciso descrevê-los né n.n**

-x-x-

**Agora a melhor parte. Os dourados:**

**Shion:**

**Mu:**

**Aldebaran: **_Não o deixem sozinho por favor_

**Saga:**

**Kanon: **

**Mask:**

**Aioria: **

**Shaka: **_Só nesta fic estou abrindo mão dele _¬¬

**Dohk****o:**

**Milo: **_Any-chan_

**Aioros:**

**Shura: **_Angel Vv_

**Kamus: **_Ayuki-san_

**Afrodite:**

-x-x-

**..::Ficha::..**

**Nome:**

**Apelido (Opcional):**

**Idade (16 a 20):**

**História:**

**Poderes q gostaria de ganhar na organização (Cite pelo menos 3 ou se quiser):**

**Personalidade:**

**Especialidade:**

**Aparência: **

**Roupas q usa quando não esta lutando:**

**Cor de seu uniforme (Ver descrição de uniforme no final da ficha):**

**Namorado ( de uma opção):**

**Já se conheciam?: **

**O q acha dele:**

**O q ele acha de vc:**

**Codinome (Ex ver em minha ficha logo abaixo): **

**Golpe especial (descreve-o please):**

**Possui um animal ajudante?(Pode ser o q quiserem desde pokémos até digimons e mascotes de outros animes):**

-x-x-

_**Uniforme:**_ Bem no uniforme me inspirei na roupa de Cammy White e as Dolls do Street Fighter. Por isso será uma roupa com estilo de um maiô com mangas compridas, um quepe (eu acho) na cabeça, botas pretas q chegam até o joelho com saltos agulhas não muito finos e médios, não muito altos e meia calça da cor do uniforme, mas gostaria q me dissessem se gostariam de com ou sem meia calça. O único problema é q o uniforme é bem apertado e com isso bem apertado nas regiões baixas.

-x-x-

**Minha ficha:**

**Nome: **Juli Elizabeth Meyer Sushimoto

**Apelido (Opcional): **-x-

**Idade (16 a 20): **16 anos

-x-x-

**História: **Juli é descendente de Alemães com Japoneses, pois seu pai era Alemão e sua mãe Japonesa. Seu pai Alastor era um grande empresário e seu sucesso lhe rendia muitos dividendos na Alemanha e mundo a fora, sua mãe Ayame era artesã e dubladora dublara vários animes e programas famosos. Tudo ia perfeitamente bem na família Meyer (Lê-se Mayer) e Sushimoto, mas com tanta fama e uma extraordinária conta bancária atraiam muita inveja e ciúmes muitas vezes a família fora vítima de seqüestros e golpes, mas no final tudo acabava bem. Sem q percebessem um inimigo muito criativo armava uma golpe q jamais conseguiriam desfazer Juli então foi seqüestrada aos 10 anos e jogada em um lugar desolado, inabitado e perigoso, Juli fora jogada em uma floresta em uma área do Japão q acabara de ser feita sozinha e frágil não resistiu por muito tempo e foi encontrada por um casal de idosos q moravam por perto. A família inconsolada ia em seu trabalho de mal a pior Alastor q era um grande empresário foi perdendo suas conquistas e aliados q sofriam por perder alguém como ele e Ayame entrara em uma terrível depressão se recusando a fazer os trabalhos de dublagem, suas artes não demonstravam a calma e a beleza de sempre. O mundo para a família Meyer e Sushimoto acabou, Juli acabou sendo criada pelos idosos e seqüestrada por Geese aos 16 anos Geese acabou fazendo a mente de Juli fazendo a acreditar somente q matar é a solução dos problemas. Com isso acabou exterminando a própria família na Alemanha e assassinando a sangue frio o homem q lhe causou a separação. Os poderes acabou ganhando na organização de Geese, nome da organização? "Dark Dream"

-x-x-

**Poderes: **- Poderes mentais (Leitura de mente, levitação, vôo e Raios Psíquicos)

- Multiplicação

- Dominação dos elementos ar e gelo

-x-x-

**Personalidade: **Fria, não leva nem por um decreto desaforo pra casa, responsável e um pouco só amável e doce, prefere ser fria e sem sentimentos, acha q isso é perda de tempo e a principal fraqueza humana, vive isolada de tudo e todos sempre com poucas palavras. Vive um pouco de mal com o mundo. Não sente sequer nenhum remorso pelas coisas q fez, jamais se arrependeu .

**Especialidade: **Combate desarmado

-x-x-

**Aparência: **Alta,cabelos na cor roxa q chegam até o quadril, lisos, franjas q chegam até o queixo lisos também e já separados em seu inicio passam um pouco por cima dos olhos, corpo definido com curvas perfeitas (parece q fora esculpido), busto bem grande não turbinado, coxas bem torneadas, olhos cor de safira bem azuis, magra 49 Kg, pele bem branca, olhos azuis cor de safira .

-x-x-

**Roupas q usa quando não esta lutando: **Mini saias bem coladas da cor preta, baby-looks,Uma blusa estilo japonesa com mangas bem curtas com detalhes em prata da cor roxa, Atrás da blusa esta escrito em japonês força bem grande, uma mini saia q é aberta na lateral até a borda também com detalhes em prata, na perna direita tem tipo um amarrador bem bordado, sapatilhas também da cor roxa com os detalhes em prata. Essa é a principal das roupas q uso

-x-x-

**Cor de seu uniforme: **Roxo

-x-x-

**Namorado ( de uma opção): **Rock Howard

-x-x-

**Já se conheciam?: **Sim

-x-x-

**O q acha dele:** Um cara foda, misterioso, frio todas as qualidades q admiro. Inteligente, calculista e muito poderoso, mostra q suas habilidades não deixam a desejar. Culto, às vezes quando está alegre é a melhor companhia possível .

-x-x-

**O q ele acha de vc: **Uma garota muito fria, exageradamente fria, não leva desaforo pra casa e faz as coisas do jeito q acha melhor sempre com uma enorme responsabilidade se empenhando ao máximo no q faz, mas quando mostra sua parte feliz aproveito cada minuto pois sei q isso não acontecerá tão cedo novamente.

-x-x-

**Codinome: **"The Assassin Doll Of Cold Heartness"

-x-x-

**Golpe especial (descreve-o please): **Wind cold. Multiplico-me em 2 a cópia lança um vento de gelo e a verdadeira lança uma rajada de vento normal com as 2 rajadas o oponente voa pra cima paralisado pelo gelo e lá encima a verdadeira e a cópia com a ajuda do poder de levitação com espadas na mão dão um golpe de misericórdia fazendo um corte em X. Terminado as 2 ficam de costas para as mesmas, a verdadeira fecha os olhos e olha para baixo a falsa olha para cima de olhos abertos.

-x-x-

**Usa alguma arma? Qual?: **Sim, 2 espadas

-x-x-

**Possui um animal ajudante?(Pode ser o q quiserem desde pokémos até digimons e mascotes de outros animes): **O Pokémon Espeon

_Aguardo as fichas n.n_

**Yui Hyuuga - The Doll Number 7 **★


End file.
